Untitled (SoonHoon Ver)
by jkies97
Summary: "Aku melihatmu, dan aku jatuh cinta. Sangat sederhana" -Soonyoung "Aku membencimu, tapi aku menyukai semua tentang kita" -Jihoon A SEVENTEEN's Yaoi FanFiction. SoonHoon (Soonyoung x Jihoon).
1. Prolog

**JKIES97 PROUDLY PRESENTS**

 **A SEVENTEEN YAOI**

 **FANFICTION**

.

.

* * *

.

Main Cast : Soonyoung-Jihoon (Hoshi-Woozi)

Supporting Cast : Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Jun, Mingyu, Seokmin, Vernon, Seungkwan, Minghao, Chan (as Woozi's brother), and others.

 **Warning! It's a BOY X BOY fanfiction, OOC, School-life's concept, bahasa amburegul 18+++** **(?)** **, typo(s), and many more**

 **Don't like? Press the back button dear!**

 **NO BASH, DON'T BE SILENT READER, AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung's POV

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, akhir dari semua rangkaian liburan panjangku. Esok aku sudah akan kembali bersekolah seperti biasanya. Malas sekali rasanya jika masa-masa santaimu sudah berakhir seperti ini kemudian digantikan dengan hari-hari biasa yang penuh dengan rumus, teori dan tugas. Besok aku akan masuk ke kelas baru, setidaknya untuk satu minggu kedepan belum ada pekerjaan rumah yang melelahkan. Ya, ini adalah awal semester baru di sekolahku. Tahun ini aku masuk ke tingkat dua, tingkat yang katanya merupakan masa nakalnya siswa _Senior High School_ , di masa ini katanya sih akan banyak sekali hal yang terjadi nantinya. Kisah percintaan, persahabatan, permusuhan, bolos sekolah, sering-seringnya dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan tugas dan banyak hal lagi.

Bagiku semua masa sama saja, tidak ada bedanya selama tempatnya masih sama. Kita juga nantinya hanya belajar, belajar dan belajar. Aku ingin segera berada di tingkat akhir agar aku cepat masuk ke universitas seperti Seungcheol _hyung_ dan Jisoo _hyung_. Mereka berdua adalah temanku yang sudah berada di tingkat akhir. Tapi kata Jisoo _hyung_ , menjadi siswa tingkat akhir akan semakin berat bebannya. Belajar lebih lama, banyak sekali jam tambahan dan ujian. Belum lagi belajar untuk test masuk universitas. Rasanya melelahkan.

Hey, tapi siapa tau bila terjadi padaku akan sebaliknya? Aku tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan semua beban hidupku. Cukup kujalani saja dan semua akan berakhir dengan sendirinya. Bila terus-terusan menjadikan segala hal sebagai beban, maka akan semakin terasa berat nantinya. Aku bukan tipe pemikir, kau tau?

Pagi ini aku bangun pukul 6, empat jam lebih awal dari jadwal bangunku saat hari libur. _Eomma_ bilang ia akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat pagi ini, jadi aku harus rela berpisah secepatnya dengan selimut manisku.

.

Soonyoung's POV End

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soonyoung- _ah_! _Palli nawa_!"

Terdengar teriakan melengking seorang wanita dari depan pintu kamar Soonyoung. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya yang sudah siap untuk mengajak Soonyoung pergi. Hanya saja Soonyoungnya belum muncul juga dari tadi.

" _Ne, eomma._ Aku segera keluar" jawab Soonyoung dari dalam kamar. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang menata penampilan di depan cermin dengan senyum yang terus terkembang. Bukan Soonyoung namanya kalau tidak narsis memang.

Sweater rajut putih berlengan panjang dengan celana jeans putih selutut menjadi pilihan Soonyoung. Ia terlihat seperti susu berjalan sekarang, kulit putih dengan baju serba putih yang kontras dengan rambut warna birunya. Soonyoung mewarnai rambutnya agar terlihat lebih keren, itu kata Soonyoung. Dan sekolahnya memang tidak memiliki peraturan tentang larangan mengecat rambut.

Pukul 7 lebih 15 menit, Soonyoung baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyuman-cengiran-yang menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat sang _eomma_ di depan pintu. " _Mianhae eomma_ , hehe"

Ibunya hanya bisa menghela nafas, sudah terbiasa dengan sifat anaknya yang seperti itu. " _Kajja_ , kita sudah terlambat 15 menit Soonyoung- _ah_! _Eomma_ tidak mau teman _eomma_ menunggu lama karenamu". Ibu Soonyoung segera menggeret Soonyoung masuk ke mobil dan melesat menuju lokasi yang Soonyoung tidak ketahui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Another Side's POV

.

.

.

" _Eomma_ , sebenarnya untuk apa kita kemari?" Tanya seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kafe dekat jendela kepada ibunya.

"Nanti kau juga tau, sayang" sang _eomma_ menjawab terlampau santai yang membuat sang anak yang duduk di depannya mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya lucu.

"Kenapa hm? Kita hanya akan menemui teman _eomma_ , teman lama mu juga"

Jawaban sang _eomma_ sedikit membuatnya bingung, 'Teman lama? Bukankah aku tidak pernah memiliki teman?'

.

.

.

Kling!

.

.

.

Bel pintu kafe berbunyi, menandakan ada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kafe. Sepertinya dua orang.

"Soonyoung- _ah_! Lihat teman _eomma_ sudah menunggu disana, di dekat jendela itu!" ibu Soonyoung segera berjalan ke arah teman lamanya tersebut, meninggalkan Soonyoung yang berwajah datar dibelakangnya. Disana hanya ada 2 wanita, bedanya satu sudah paruh baya dan satunya masih muda, seumuran dengan Soonyoung mungkin? Tapi Soonyoung tidak tertarik dengannya. Ia malah berjalan ke meja samping tempat ibunya dan teman lama ibunya itu, dan duduk sendirian.

.

.

.

Kling!

.

.

.

Pintu kafe berbunyi lagi, kali ini seorang ibu dengan anak laki-laki yang tampan memasuki kafe. Kemudian seorang ibu paruh baya yang duduk dengan anaknya-hanya berdua di dekat jendela-melambai kepadanya.

"Ah, Wonwoo- _ah_! Ayo" ibu yang baru saja memasuki kafe itu mendatangi orang yang melambai padanya.

"Wah nyonya Lee, anda pasti sudah menunggu lama" ucap orang yang baru saja datang tersebut. Ia dan anaknya duduk di kursi yang masih kosong di meja itu.

"Ah! Tidak nyonya Jeon, aku dan Jihoon baru saja sampai" jawab orang yang melambai-nyonya Lee-pada seseorang yang baru datang dengan anak tampan tapi manisnya-Wonwoo-.

"Jihoon- _ah_! Ini Wonwoo, apa kau ingat?" tanya nyonya Lee pada anaknya yang tidak menaruh minat sama sekali pada dua orang yang baru saja bergabung tersebut.

" _Mollayo_ " Jihoon menjawab dengan acuh dan tidak peduli dengan mereka bertiga.

"Jihoon- _ah_ , dia yang _eomma_ ceritakan semalam, teman lamamu yang akan _eomma_ jodohkan denganmu" terang nyonya Lee dengan santainya.

" _Mwoya_?! Apa yang _eomma_ katakan?!" Jihoon refleks menggebrak meja kafe dan semua pandangan langsung tertuju padanya. Bukan Jihoon namanya jika ia peduli dengan tatapan heran dan mengerikan dari semua orang, Jihoon malah berdiri mengambil tasnya dan berlalu keluar dari kafe tersebut.

.

.

Tanpa Jihoon sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan berbeda. Orang itu menunjukkan tatapan antusias pada sosok Lee Jihoon yang sudah pergi keluar kafe tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

.

.

.

.

.

Halo readers kesayangankuuuu~~~~ XD

Jkies97 kembali dengan masalah baru! Padahal Our Little Big Family belum selesai huhuhuu :"

Coba-coba bikin ff dengan bahasa baku nih, udah lama sebenernya pengen nyoba tp kalo bahasa baku suka susah keluar ide/?

Dan maafkan diriku yang hobi utang ff ini ya sayang-sayangku, btw makasih banyak-banyak-banyak buat follow-fav-reviewnya di OLBF, tiap hari nambah terus, nyenengin banget dan bikin semangat nulis ff lagi aaaa XD

Sekarang lagi seneng-senengnya sama SoonHoon jadi lahirlah ini ff dengan nistanya di tengah kesibukan ujian akhir semester :(

Mohon reviewnya readers buat kelanjutan ff ini ya, yang belum baca OLBF ayo dibaca, ada SoonHoon juga kok XD

Sekalian saran buat cast ff seventeen selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 1

**JKIES97 PROUDLY PRESENTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A SEVENTEEN YAOI**

 **FANFICTION**

.

.

.

Main Cast : Soonyoung-Jihoon (Hoshi-Woozi)

Supporting Cast : Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Jun, Mingyu, Seokmin, Vernon, Seungkwan, Minghao, Chan (as Woozi's brother), and others.

 **Warning! It's a BOY X BOY fanfiction, OOC, School-life's concept, bahasa amburegul 18+++** **(?)** **, typo(s), and many more**

 **Don't like? Press the back button dear!**

 **NO BASH, DON'T BE SILENT READER, AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Jihoon sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan berbeda. Orang itu menunjukkan tatapan antusias pada sosok Lee Jihoon yang sudah pergi keluar kafe tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon pergi dari kafe itu tanpa tujuan, ia hanya merasa sangat terkejut dengan apa yang _eomma_ -nya katakan tadi. Jihoon terus berlari tak tentu arah. Berkali-kali hampir menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Jihoon berlari sambil terus menunduk hingga tak sadar ia sudah berdiri di depan sebuah taman. Jihoon tidak tau ini dimana, ia dan keluarganya baru saja pindah ke Seoul, tentu Jihoon belum hafal jalan kemanapun.

.

.

Jihoon memutuskan untuk memasuki taman itu. Hanya ada pasangan-pasangan yang berduaan, Jihoon jadi makin merasa sedih. Bukan karena Jihoon jomblo, tapi Jihoon ingin punya seseorang yang bisa membuat dia tertawa seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya ini. Jihoon lupa cara tertawa, kalau tersenyum sih masih ingat, sedikit. Bukan berarti Jihoon tak punya hati, tapi sejak dulu ia tak pandai bersosialisasi, bisa dibilang Jihoon tidak punya teman. Lalu siapa Wonwoo tadi? Ibunya bilang dia teman masa kecil Jihoon? Jihoon sendiri tidak pernah ingat punya teman seperti itu. Teman Jihoon hanya satu, namanya Hoshi. Teman yang tinggalnya di loteng rumah Jihoon, teman yang hanya Jihoon yang tau dan bisa melihatnya, teman yang kemudian menghilang saat Jihoon berusia 10 tahun. Hal itu membuat Jihoon menangis selama seminggu dan tidak mau masuk sekolah hingga membuat orangtuanya harus membawa Jihoon ke psikiater. Jihoon masih mengingat dengan baik masa kecilnya. Dan tidak ada yang bernama Wonwoo. Apa itu hanya modus _eomma_ Jihoon agar Jihoon mau diajak keluar dan bertemu mereka?

.

.

.

Entah kenapa Jihoon merasa marah sekarang. Jihoon ingin bebas. Selama hidup dia tak pernah membantah orangtuanya, selalu menuruti semua pilihan orangtuanya. Bahkan saat Jihoon baru punya teman pun, orangtuanya tidak menyukai teman Jihoon dan menyuruh Jihoon menjauhinya, Jihoon dengan mudahnya menuruti perintah orangtuanya tanpa menanyakan alasannya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Saat Jihoon melamun, ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Kemudian Jihoon membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya tadi.

"Hai"

Jihoon terdiam. Matanya membola dan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Entah kenapa suaranya tidak mau keluar padahal Jihoon sudah berusaha berbicara. Jihoon berada dalam posisi seperti itu lama sekali hingga orang yang menyapanya tadi kebingungan.

"Hei, ada yang salah? Apa kau takut padaku? Hei bicaralah" orang itu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Jihoon, Jihoon seperti membeku.

"Aish.. Kumohon ungu bicaralah!" orang itu sepertinya hampir frustasi, dia mengacak surai birunya kasar. 'Apa aku mengejutkannya?' pikirnya.

"Hoshi-ah?" Jihoon bersuara setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Sekarang giliran orang itu yang tediam kebingungan, 'apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?'

"K-kau? Hoshi kan?" Jihoon mengedipkan matanya tak percaya, tangannya menyentuh lengan orang dihadapannya perlahan. "Kau benar Hoshi kan? Kau datang lagi?" kemudian mata Jihoon berubah berbinar.

"Hoshi? Apa aku mirip dengan Hoshi itu?" tanya orang yang sedang diraba-raba wajahnya oleh Jihoon itu.

"Kenapa kau baru datang Hoshi-ah?" Jihoon ingin menangis rasanya melihat wajah ini lagi.

"Aku memang baru datang dari mencarimu semenjak kau berlari keluar dari kafe itu, dan namaku Soonyoung bukan Hoshi"

"Eh?" Jihoon langsung menarik tangannya. Soonyoung kecewa 'Yah tidak jadi dipegang anak manis deh' batinnya.

"Bukan Hoshi ya? M-maaf" Jihoon menunduk, antara malu dan sedih menyadari bahwa teman lamanya tidak akan pernah datang lagi.

Soonyoung maju mendekati Jihoon dan mengangkat dagunya "Hei ungu, kau pasti marah ya?"

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya, "Untuk apa?"

Tiba-tiba Soonyoung memukul dahi Jihoon, "Perjodohanmu"

"Eh? Kau tahu?" Jihoon seperti orang bodoh sekarang, ia bingung kenapa Soonyoung tahu masalahnya.

"Aku berada di kafe yang sama denganmu tadi, dan aku mendengar perkataan ibumu kemudian kau memukul meja dan berlari keluar. Kulihat sepertinya kau orang baru karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini dan datang ke kafe itu, aku bekerja disana ngomong-ngomong tapi hari ini aku libur dan _eomma_ mengajakku bertemu seseorang di kafe dan aku bertemu denganmu" Soonyoung berbicara panjang lebar dan langsung menanggapi saat dilihatnya raut wajah Jihoon yang meminta penjelasan.

"Oh, aku mengerti"

"Baiklah ungu, aku Soonyoung. Siapa namamu?" tanya Soonyoung karena Jihoon tak memberikan respon lagi.

"Jihoon" singkat. Jihoon kambuh penyakitnya. Cuek.

"Apa kau marah? Maaf aku ikut campur masalahmu" Soonyoung menunduk, sedikit merasa bersalah karena menguping pembicaraan orang.

"Tidak apa"

"Apa kau lapar? Atau mau pulang?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Pulang" Jihoon berjalan melewati Soonyoung begitu saja, tidak sadar kalau dirinya tidak tau arah.

"Hei hei Jihoon! Kau tahu jalan pulangnya?" teriak Soonyoung yang menyadari Jihoon sudah jauh darinya.

Jihoon berhenti, ia tak tau kemana arah rumahnya, tadi datang dengan taksi dan Jihoon tidak memperhatikan jalanan. Jihoon membalikkan badan perlahan, sedikit malu sih. Tapi daripada tersesat?

"Tidak" Jihoon menggeleng.

"Kau tahu alamatnya?"

"Sebentar" Jihoon mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengutak-atikya sebentar lalu menunjukkan sebuah catatan pada Soonyoung "Ini, kau tahu?"

"Oh, kita satu kompleks ternyata. Hanya berbeda beberapa blok dari rumahku. Ayo kuantar" tawar Soonyoung.

"Berjalan kaki?" Jihoon memastikan. Ia sudah lelah berlari, sekarang harus pulang berjalan kaki.

"Tentu, kau tidak mau? Tenang saja, jika kau lelah aku bisa menggendongmu" jawab Soonyoung asal.

"Bodoh" kemudian Jihoon berjalan mendahului Soonyoung.

"Apa wajahnya memerah?" monolog Soonyoung. "Hei ungu! Kau salah, belok kiri!" teriak Soonyoung saat Jihoon melalui jalan yang salah kemudian segera berlari menyusul Jihoon.

"Ya! Namaku Jihoon bukan ungu!" Jihoon berteriak dan berjalan cepat dengan menghentakkan kakinya, tak lupa memutar arah jalannya yang salah tadi. Malu sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Apakah itu rumahmu?" Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan besar dan luas dengan warna dominan putih dan cokelat kayu. Terkesan simple namun hangat.

Sesampainya disana segera ada wanita paruh baya dengan setelan sederhana yang membukakan pintu pagar untuk mereka, untuk Jihoon tepatnya.

"Ah Tuan Muda, mengapa Anda pulang sendirian? Nyonya sudah tiba lebih awal dan menunggu Anda daritadi, sepertinya Nyonya sedang marah pada Anda" kata wanita itu menerangkan.

"Aku kabur tadi _ahjumma_ , sudah aku lelah" kemudian Jihoon masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan _ahjumma_ itu bersama Soonyoung.

Ahjumma itu baru menyadari keberadaan lelaki bersurai biru itu, tadi ia berdiri dibelakang Jihoon, agak jauh sebenarnya karena Jihoon memintanya menjaga jarak.

" _Chogiyo_ , Anda siapa?" tanya _ahjumma_ tersebut.

"Oh saya Soonyoung, saya yang mengantarkan Jihoon pulang, saya melihat dia sepertinya tersesat di taman jadi saya mengantarkannya pulang" Soonyoung tersenyum menanggapi.

"Saya Jang Nok Jung, ketua pembantu dirumah ini. Saya yang mengasuh Tuan Muda Jihoon sejak kecil, jadi Tuan Muda sudah seperti anak saya sendiri"

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, _ahjumma_. Saya permisi dulu, ini sudah larut" pamit Soonyoung.

"Kau anak yang sopan dan menyenangkan, kuharap Jihoon bisa berubah jika berteman denganmu nantinya" Soonyoung bisa melihat kesedihan yang dirasakan Jang _ahjumma_ saat mengatakan kalimat itu, sepertinya ia sudah melalui banyak waktu yang berat untuk Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

.

.

NISTAAAAA! Sudah lama update, sekalinya update terlalu singkat, maafkan hamba hiks :(

Maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya readersnim, maaf juga untuk SVT48 Story dan Our Little Big Family terutama yang ngadat plus plus.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah follow fav dan review meskipun ga sebanyak SVT48S dan OLBF hahaha.

Ada saran dari review nya, jihan wonhoon, jicheol, seoksoo.. jujur saya lebih memilih soonhoon seoksoo dan jeongcheol, tapi bolehlah ada crack hahaha *ketawa nista*

Ditunggu Ch depan yaa.. semoga fast update!

Menjelang kuliah jadi mulai mager, doakan saja yaa, ppyong~


End file.
